1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite communication system, and is more particularly related to a two-way satellite communication system providing access to a packet switched network.
2. Discussion of the Background
Modern satellite communication systems provide a pervasive and reliable infrastructure to distribute voice, data, and video signals for global exchange and broadcast of information. These satellite communication systems have emerged as a viable option to terrestrial communication systems. As the popularity of the Internet continues to grow in unparalleled fashion, the communication industry has focused on providing universal access to this vast knowledge base. Satellite based Internet service addresses the problem of providing universal Internet access in that satellite coverage areas are not hindered by traditional terrestrial infrastructure obstacles.
The Internet has profoundly altered the manner society conducts business, communicates, learns, and entertains. New business models have emerged, resulting in the creation of numerous global businesses with minimal capital outlay. Traditional business organizations have adopted the Internet as an extension to current business practices; for example, users can learn of new products and services that a business has to offer as well as order these products by simply accessing the business's website. Users can communicate freely using a wide variety of Internet applications, such as email, voice over IP (VoIP), computer telephony, and video conferencing, without geographic boundaries and at nominal costs. Moreover, a host of applications within the Internet exist to provide information as well as entertainment.
Satellite communication systems have emerged to provide access to the Internet. However, these traditional satellite-based Internet access systems support unidirectional traffic over the satellite. That is, a user can receive traffic from the Internet over a satellite link, but cannot transmit over the satellite link. The conventional satellite system employs a terrestrial link, such as a phone line, to send data to the Internet. For example, a user, who seeks to access a particular website, enters a URL (Universal Resource Locator) at the user station (e.g., PC); the URL data is transmitted over a phone connection to an Internet Service Provider (ISP). Upon receiving the request from the remote host computer where the particular website resides, the ISP relays the website information over the satellite link.
The above traditional satellite systems have a number of drawbacks. Because a phone line is used as the return channel, the user has to tie up an existing phone line or acquire an additional phone line. The user experiences temporary suspension of telephone service during the Internet communication session. Another drawback is that the set-top box has to be located reasonably close to a phone jack, which may be inconvenient. Further, additional costs are incurred by the user. The phone lines are subject to rate variation because of the quality of wiring (especially in international).
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for improved approaches for providing access to the Internet over a satellite communication system. There is a need to minimize costs to the user to thereby stimulate market acceptance. There is also a need to permit existing one-way satellite system users to upgrade cost-effectively. There is also a need to eliminate use of a terrestrial link. Therefore, an approach for providing access to a packet switched network, such as the Internet, over a two-way satellite communication system is highly desirable.